Episode: Sol Katti
by AlfheimOnlineforE32017
Summary: Think of how great the Excalibur Arc was in the anime. This time, you get to send in OCs for the story! SYOC OPEN (I'm not too good with summaries).
1. Submission

**Hello! Thank you for clicking. You probably just clicked because of the SYOC in the summary. I will accept OCs for this quest.** _"We must save my family!"_ **Get the reference? If you don't that's fine. Before you start sending OCs, you should know the story to this fic. Like the Excalibur arc, I will have seven OCs go on a quest to retrieve an item. So there is no death in real life. No overly stereotypical characters or Kiritos (OP players). Also, not all the OCs have to be SAO survivors. Happy Submitting!**

App

Full Name:

Name in ALO:

Age: (12 and up)

Gender:

Personality:

Race in ALO: (Spriggan, Salamander, Cait Sith, etc)

Weapon carried: (Non-legendary)

Level:

Method of Leveling Up:

History in real life:

History in ALO

Were they an SAO survivor?:

If yes what happened during SAO to them?:

Why would they agree to a quest for a legendary item?:

Clothes in ALO:

Hair and Face in ALO:

Favorite Food:

Sword Skills: (Three Max)

Best Stat:

Worst Stat:

Height:

Weight:

Weakness:

Reaction to death:


	2. STOP SENDING UNDERTALE!

STOP WITH THE UNDERTALE CHARCTERS! I'VE HAD 12 PMs for characters all named SANS! UNDERTALE CHARCTERS ARE NOT GETTING ACCEPTED! PLEASE STOP! Anyone who didn't send an Undertale character, you get a cookie. =3


	3. Episode 1: New Beginnings

**The OC submissions are still up and running, I just don't want to leave you guys hanging. Now enjoy!**

July 2nd 2025, Swilvane: Sylph territory, "Please! Leave me alone!" a boy shouted as he ran from a smiling Cait Sith swordsman giving pursuit. "I'm afraid I can't allow that! Your name is Sans, right?" he continued to smile. "Yeah! I'm a big Undertale fan! Have you played it?" Sans asked, "No, I never intend to either. You Undertale fans need to shut up!" the swordsman caught up and thrusted his sword into Sans' back.

Sans cried in pain as he fell to the ground. Sans' HP was almost completely gone. "W-who are you?" he stammered as he turned white and exploded into crystals. "My name is Soujiro. Undertale Assassin, master of the Shukuchi form. Have a nice day!" Soujiro smiled as he put his sword away in his sheath.

It was broad daylight and Soujiro smiled up at the sky. His blue samurai gui was bold in the sunlight and blew in the breeze. "Hm? What's this?" Soujiro clicked his notifications, "Sol Katti discovered! It's in the back of a big dungeon though. Might as well try!" Soujiro smiled as he ran (Cait Siths can't fly) to the Forest of White Dreams, the supposed location of the sword.

Soujiro had reched the outskirts of Swilvane and was leaving the area until a Sylph flew in front of him, "What are you doing?! You are leaving right after you killed one of us?" the angry Sylph shouted, "Don't mind me sir! Just heading for the Sol Katti quest. Have a nice day!" Soujiro quickly replied as he began to walk away. "The Sol Katti! Can I come?" the Sylph asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not! What's your name?" Soujiro asked, "Call me Red." Red answered. Red was in a more defensive outfit than Soujiro. He was wearing a light green jacket with shoulder pads, gray pants, gauntlets, and metallic boots. The two were out of Swilvane now and it was night by now.

"Man, it sure is dark. I can't see." Red said, "It is 9:31 pm after all. I'm logging out now. Bye!" Soujiro smiled and went through his menu before dissapearing. "Wait, Soujiro!" Red shouted as he logged out. "I have to log out too." Red opened his menu and clicked options, then logged out.

Meanwhile, in Freelia, Cait Sith territory, "Yay! Level 79! My Bow technique is awesome! Meow!" a young boy cheered as he finished off an Orc outside town, "At this rate I'll be ready for the front lines in a few days!" he unequipped his bow and began to walk back into town.

"Hey! Lemmy!" a voice shouted, "Oh no." Lemmy sighed as 6 guys ran over to him. "Hi Matt." Lemmy said as the guys ran over to him. "Why didn't you say hi to the rest of us?" Matt asked, "They are ALL npcs! They don't listen!" Lemmy yelled, "I know, but it's fun to act like they are real people. My friend taught me if you find a companion for a quest and never finish it, they stay with you!" Matt exclaimed, "We must stop the trolls!" an npc shouted.

"Now Lemmy. Hand me all your rare items." Matt said. "No! First the npcs being most of our guild, now this?! I'm done with this guild!" Lemmy opened his menu and dissolved the party. "Lemmy! Wait! You're only like, level 19!" Matt shouted. "The bandits are escaping!" another npc shouted. "Shut up Tom!" Matt moaned.

Lemmy ran to his house he bought and grabbed all his stuff, and sold his house. "Hey kid!" a thug shouted as Lemmy left the house. "Who are you?" Lemmy asked, "The person you promised to duplicate my legendary bow, Rienfleche!" the thug yelled. "Yeah... about that... bye!" Lemmy ran off into the forest, "Hey! Give my bow back! I'll report you!" the thug ran after Lemmy into the forest.

Lemmy's green hoodie and black pants helped him hide in the amongst the woods. "I think I lost him GAHHH!" Lemmy yelped as he was lifted by a net into a tree. "Why me?" Lemmy cried. He couldn't move his hands to log out and could do nothing else about it. Even worse, a clamp-like trap grabbed onto the thirteen year-old's tail and kept yanking it. "S-someone will n-notice me eventually..." Ryan sighed in pain before blacking out.


End file.
